1. Technical Field
The present application is related to a photoelectric conversion device having a circular photonic crystal structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Being advantaged in long life duration, superior color saturation, high response speed and stability etc., light emitting diodes (LEDs) are broadly used in the mainstream of new generation of illumination apparatus, such as traffic lights, backlight modules of liquid crystal displays, or high power output illumination apparatus.
A light emitting efficiency of a light emitting diode depends on the external quantum efficiency thereof, while the external quantum efficiency of the light emitting diode is related to its light extraction efficiency. However, an ordinary light emitting diode device suffers from total reflection between itself and an external medium, wherein a considerable quantity of light is restricted within the light emitting diode device and thereby the light extraction efficiency is lowered.
Similarly, efficiency of other types of photoelectric conversion device such as organic light emitting diodes or solar cells is also limited for the same reason as mentioned above.